


Hermanos al rescate

by AruKise



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruKise/pseuds/AruKise
Summary: La familia Uchiha se ha distinguido por que todos sus integrantes están involucrados en la medicina, pese a que hay Alfas y Omegas.Sasuke cometerá un error que se convertirá será en un dolor de cabeza para sus dos hermanos mayores que son médicos.Acompañenme en esta divertida historia.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hermanos al rescate

Charasasuke Uchiha se removió un poco adormilado en su cama, a pesar de que ya era más de mediodía todavía deseaba quedarse en su cama al lado de su novio Alfa, Menma Uzumaki. 

Desde la noche anterior se encerraron en el cuarto a tener sexo desenfrenado, aprovechando que los padres del Uchiha habían asistido a un evento que incluía una semana de conferencias y congresos relacionadas a la ciencia de la salud y sus actualizaciones más recientes, así que tuvieron que salir fuera de la ciudad. 

En los Uchiha todos sus integrantes estaban inmersos en el área de la salud. Fugaku Uchiha, el jefe de la familia y Alfa, era otorrinolaringologo; mientras que la reina del hogar, Mikoto Uchiha, era Beta y se desempeñaba como odontologa. Por lo que sus retoños siguieron sus pasos, comenzando con Itachi, el primogénito Alfa, de 23 años recién graduado de la carrera de ginecología-obstetricía. Luego seguía Charasasuke, un Omega de 22 años que laboraba como Paramédico, aunque fuera residente de medicina interna y al última estaba Sasuke, Alfa con 18 años cumplidos, estudiante de medicina, cuyo sueño era especializarse en cardiología. 

Con toda la familia involucrada en la medicina, era natural que a veces los padres viajaran, dejando la casa en manos de sus dos hijos mayores, pues ambos ya eran adultos funcionales que podían hacerse cargo de cuidar de su hermano menor y cualquier dificultad que se presentase. 

No obstante, el matrimonio de doctores desconocían que sus vástagos aprovechaban esta oportunidad descaradamente para hacer de las suyas. Apenas su progenitores abandonaron la mansión Chara, quien ese fin de semana estaba libre de sus deberes como paramédico, aprovechó para meter a su novio en la casa. Itachi no lo detenía debido a que le resultaba más conveniente vigilarlo ahí, ya que así conocía su paradero, en lugar de reprenderlo y orillarlo a buscar un hotel, y luego tener la penosa necesidad de rastrearlo durante todo el día hotel por hotel. 

Únicamente el primogénito de los Uchiha le encargaba a su hermano ninfómano usar anticonceptivos de barrera y orales, ya que era un Omega saludable y altamente fértil. 

El gruñido de su estómago fue lo único que convenció al segundo hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku de levantarse del lecho donde yacía, había hecho mucho "ejercicio" anoche así que el reclamo por comida era lógico.

Charasasuke se levantó y se pasó la mano por su cabello alborotado hasta el área de la nuca, pues ahí ya empezaba un basto pelo largo, el cual tenía una longitud menor a la de Itachi, pero lo suficientemente largo para hacerse una pequeña coleta. 

Se sentó la cama, revelando si torso desnudo y llenó de marcas de besos, al mismo tiempo que contemplaba a su atractivo amante que dormía de lado, esa amplia espalda con esa piel bronceada donde algunos arañazos eran visibles, vestigios frescos de lo vívido, era demasiado tentadora de ignorar. Tuvo un deseo de lamer esas heridas y despertar a su Alfa con el objetivo de tener sexo mañanero, ¡Al diablo su estómago, podría aguantar unas horas más, sin alimento! 

En eso estaba cuando un suave toque a la puerta de su habitación enfriaron sus intenciones indecorosas. 

-Chara, ¿estás despierto? ¡Responde!-preguntó Itachi al otro lado de la puerta. 

Estaba desnudo, así que corrió en pelotas hasta la puerta y sin abrirla, respondió:

-Si, ya estoy despierto, ya salgo

-Iré al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, no sé cuánto me tardaré desconozco el tráfico que haya. Necesito que salgas y prepares el almuerzo para Sasuke, ya no tarda en llegar de sus clases complementarias-informó el hermano mayor.

-Está bien, yo esperaré a nuestro tonto hermano menor-comentó enviando el mensaje de que haría la tarea sin problema. 

-Además cuida la casa desde la cocina, no desde la alcoba-bromeó bajando las escaleras. 

Con esa mofa, el Uchiha sonrió no le molestaba el humor en su contra, pues era en parte verdad, admitía que era un Omega con líbido enorme, pensó que si hubiera nacido Beta o Alfa sería igual así que no era cuestión de género. Procedió a vestirse con una camisa sin mangas holgada de color rojo y un short negro, a continuación arropó gentilmente a Menma, no lo iba a molestar con que ayudara en el hogar, tuvo suficiente el pobre dándole satisfacción, y es que el hecho de que ni se inmutara por la pequeña conversación entre Itachi y él probaba que están agotado. 

En cuanto bajó las escaleras y tomó un vaso de agua en la cocina, el teléfono inalámbrico ubicado en el salón de la casa sonó. Con rapidez fue a contestar probablemente serían sus padres, les salía más barata la tarifa telefónica si las llamada eran locales y no a teléfonos móviles. 

-Hola, casa de la familia Uchiha-saludó con tono educado, si se trataba de sus padres mejor que lo oyeran hablar con modales. 

-Pasame a Itachi-ordenó una voz masculina bastante jovial pero preocupada, que el oído de Chara reconoció de inmediato. 

-Ni un "Hola, ¿como esta mi segundo hermano mayor favorito?" ¡Qué mal educado eres, Sasuke!-acusó con una mirada pícara, afortunadamente su hermanito no vería sus gestos. 

-Pásame a Itachi, porque no contesta su celular-repitió la orden sin inmutarse por el comentario divertido. 

-No cambias nada-señaló aburrido al notar como su intento de provocación fraternal no tuvo efecto, encaminándose a la cocina para decidir que hacer para almorzar-No está niisan, seguro dejo el celular en modo silencio por que esta conduciendo, ¿qué quieres? Le puedo decir que quieres te recoja apenas llegue. 

-¿A dónde se fue Itachi?-cuestionó con una voz impaciente, no le agrado que Itachi, la persona en quien más confiaba no estuviera disponible. 

-Al supermercado, y antes que me preguntes, no sé qué a qué hora regresará-notificó acomodando el teléfono en su otra oreja mientras tomaba un galón de leche del refrigerador. 

-¡Demonios!-maldijó chasqueando la lengua. 

-¡No me voy a quedar así dattebayo! ¡Haz algo bastardo!-intervino Naruto, su voz se escuchaba de fondo. 

Chara alzó una ceja desconcertado, dejando la leche en la mesa del salón, y cambiando de nuevo el teléfono a su otra oreja, preguntó:

-¿Qué dice mi cuñis?

Sasuke guardó silencio al otro lado de la línea, solo se oía su respiración entrecortada y agitada, daba la impresión de que había corrido una maratón. Esto alertó al hermano mayor, porque algo delicado había sucedido, no era bobo estaba al tanto de que su hermanito Alfa se daba sus buenas dosis de "delicioso" con un Omega rubio tonto y cabeza hueca, además como no iba a estar enterado si Menma era el hermano mayor de Naruto, toda cosa que hacían juntos se convertía en chisme. 

Ante el silencio del Uchiha menor, Charasasuke retomó la conversación:

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó con un tono más serio e instente, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una silla en la mesa del comedor. 

-Nada-negó intentando contener su mortificación-Después le hablo a Itachi.

-¡Me duele mucho dattebayo!-se quejó a gritos Naruto, se le percibía que estaba sufriendo mucho, pese a que si voz se escuchaba de fondo.-¡No cuelgues la llamada, pregúntale a él que podemos hacer! 

Chara se preocupó aún más, pasando por su mente varios escenarios donde ese par de idiotas se lastimaron durante el sexo. Naruto y Sasuke eran simples jóvenes de 18 años, inexpertos, estúpidamente intrépidos y descuidados, era un milagro que supieran usar un condón. 

Sasuke tapó la bocina incorrectamente y le replicó al Uzumaki con las siguientes palabras:

-No le voy a preguntar a él, estas loco.

-Sasuke Uchiha-llamó Chara a su hermano para captar su atención-¿Qué juguete sexual usaste? O ¿Qué posición del Kamasutra hicieron? Dime sin miedo, no te voy a juzgar-interrogó con una voz serena. 

-¡No es ningún juguete sexual ni ninguna de esas cosas del kamasutra!-recalcó molesto Sasuke por insinuar que había hecho cosas degeneradas-¡Te voy a colgar, luego le marco a Itachi!

-Itachi vendrá conduciendo del supermercado y menos te tomará la llamada-advirtió como posibilidad, ya que con el celular de Itachi no disponible ni aunque estuviera caminando por el supermercado. 

Sasuke volvió a realizar un voto de silencio, cada segundo que se escapaba se le complicaba más esta situación. 

-¡Chara-oniisan ayuda! ¡Duele!-clamó por ayuda nuevamente. 

-Sasuke, si no me dices a mí, se lo tendrás que decir al paramédico en la ambulancia y en última estancia al doctor de emergencias.-explicó el escenario más plausible y más terrorífico para una pareja que había metido la pata en sus andanzas sexuales-Así que tú decides. 

Después de un corto período de espera de parte de Sasuke, éste por fin musitó su confesión:

-Anude 

-¿Qué? No te escuché bien-expresó, su hermano había susurrado tan bajo que no entendió nada. 

-¡Anudamos Naruto y yo, maldita sea!-gritó repitiendo exasperado la terrible circunstancia en la que estaban envueltos. 

Y es que los involucrados en el nudo se hallaban en la posición del "misionero", Naruto estaba recostado en el colchón mientras Sasuke que estaba entre sus piernas intentaba no moverse ni aplastarlo para no lastimarlo más. Tarea que le era un poco complicada a causa de que con una mano a sostenía su teléfono móvil, así que solo usaba un brazo para permanecer suspendido sobre su dobe. 

Charasasuke soltó una sonora carcajada que ensordeció a Sasuke al otro lado de la línea, que tuvo que alejarse de la bocina de su celular. Posteriormente dirigiéndose a Naruto exclamó:

-Por eso no quería decirle, idiota.

-Bien, suficiente humillación tienes por un día-dijo tratando de controlar su risa y hablar apropiadamente, dio una respiración profunda recuperó su serenidad-El gran Charasasuke-sama te va a ayudar, por algo soy paramédico ¿En que posición están?

-¡Fue un error hablar contigo!-apuntó indignado, todavía que le dio su confianza para contarle lo que pasó y el estúpido de su hermano mayor se burlaba. 

Anticipándose a que cortara la llamada a causa, el segundo hijo del matrimonio Uchiha aclaró lo siguiente:

-Es importante, terminarás lastimando más a tu Kitsune adorado. Debe estar él abajo y tú arriba, por que si están al revés

-¡Basta, ya estamos así!-comunicó el Uchiha menor manteniendo esa aflicción a flor de piel. 

-Tendrás que hacer ejercicios de respiración y tranquilizarte-recomendó el paramédico, y añadió-Así la sangre del nudo que infló el cuerpo cavernoso se disipará, ¿entiendes?

-Y...¿Al cuánto tiempo se bajará?-preguntó con interés 

-No lo sé, baja solo, en una sala de emergencia tendrían que estar pegados en el área de Alfa/Omega-evaluó como el profesional de la salud que era-Es como cuando un Beta masculino toma viagra-mencionó como analogía. 

-¿No hay un suero o algo?-interrogó con la esperanza de que Chara le ofreciera una alternativa. 

-Nada, confía en mí, se irá solo pero no sé en cuanto tiempo-reitero su argumento. 

-¡En cuanto lo quites te voy a patear el culo, Sasuke!-amenazó el Uzumaki a los gritos, y tal vez a los golpes pues se oyeron unos sonidos que eso se asemejaban. 

-¡Cállate, dobe!-silenció con violencia el pequeño Uchiha. 

-Para la próxima usa condón, pervertido y tonto hermano menor-sugirió en automático como residente de medicina aunque también fue con saña, estaba científicamente comprobado que si se usaba preservativo de evitaba el nudo pues el látex cumplía como una barrera resbalosa. 

-¡No tengo enfermedades venereas!-bramó ofendido el Omega tonto y cabeza hueca. 

-Ya lo sé, cuñadito, pero yo lo decía por un embarazo—puntualizó para bajar el mal humor de la pareja de su hermano-En fin, si tienes más dudas márcale a Itachi más al rato-aconsejó. 

-Esta bien, gracias-agradeció Sasuke, jamás creyó que los consejos de su segundo hermano sirvieran tanto como los que le pudo brindar Itachi, lo juzgó mal. 

-¿Cuál gracias?, yo le pondré el nombre al bebé que estará gestando Naruto próximamente y Menma será su padrino-comentó Charasasuke sumamente festivo, como si ya fuera un hecho el embarazo inminente del pequeño rubio. 

Sasuke colgó estrepitosamente la llamada, con ese comentario había destrozado toda la admiración que sintió por él en ese instante. 

-¡Qué grosero!-exclamó Charasasuke acomodando el teléfono en su lugar,indignado todavía que lo apoyó en esta difícil situación, y meramente por una pequeña bromita le colgó. 

-¿Quién era Chara?-preguntó Itachi recién llegado del exterior, había alcanzado a ver que su desinhibido hermano menor estaba al teléfono. 

-Itachi, que bueno que regresaste, estuve hablando con nuestro tonto y calenturiento hermano menor se quedó trabado dentro de Naruto-kun-informó como si nada, sin ningún tipo de tacto. 

La expresión facial de Itachi tuvo una metamorfosis ipso facto, pasó de tener tranquilidad a estupefacción, de hecho a Chara le recordó a esos venados dislumbrados por los faros de un auto, que se quedaban estáticos y perplejos. Luego de unos segundos se transformaron sus facciones a las de esa pintura llamada "El grito". 

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿ANUDÓ?!-exclamó un tanto histérico, nunca imaginó que Sasuke le hubiese hecho esa jugada. Su hermanito más puro le había mentido diciéndole que iría a clases complementarias, cuando en realidad fue a follar con Naruto. 

-¡Felicitaciones para ambos, seremos tíos!-celebró con espíritu festivo, a él no le afectaba que hubiera un embarazo sorpresa en la familia, y presentía que a sus padres tampoco, claro reprenderían a ambos jóvenes por descuidados, pero lo aceptarían. Y no solo ellos, sino también los progenitores de Naruto y Menma. 

Asimismo ¿Qué se podía hacer? No se podía devolver un bebé, así que "Al mal tiempo, buena cara". 

Itachi salió corriendo hacía su habitación en el segundo piso, como un correcaminos de caricatura, y en un santiamén bajó cargando su maletin y saliendo con rumbo a la casa de los Uzumaki. 

El segundo hijo de la familia Uchiha entonces vio prudente avisar, así que le marcó a Sasuke. 

-Tonto hermano menor, Itachi va como alma que se lleva el diablo para tu ubicación-notificó con una serenidad, como si estuviera dando el clima. 

-¡¿Qué?!-vociferó tan fuerte que Naruto tuvo que taparse los oídos como seguían pegados, el grito o sintió en sus pobres tímpanos. 

-¡Teme, no grites!

-Ya se enteró de que serás papá. Igual ya tendrás al obstetra de la familia atendiéndolos personalmente como querías-declaró con toda la calma del mundo, cuando el había sido el bocón que transmitió el chisme en primer lugar. 

Sasuke cortó la llamada nuevamente, haciendo a un lado el celular, en esta ocasión lo había puesto en altavoz para no estar no sostener el peso de su cuerpo con un solo brazo. Su Naruto había escuchado todo, ahora si estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, cuando pretendía comunicarse por teléfono con su hermano mayor fue para hacerle preguntas acerca de una hipotética situación, sin confesarle que ellos eran los pacientes. 

Estaba tan cansado, sus brazos le dolían por estar en la misma posición y soportar el peso durante tanto tiempo. Sumado al agotamiento propio de las dos sesiones de sexo previas. 

-Sasuke...-llamó Naruto acariciando su cabello-Ven acomódate aquí, no tiene caso que sigas con tus brazos estirados. 

-Te puedo aplastar, dobe-contradijo descartando la idea-además eso implicaría que abras más tus piernas, tu ano se puede contraer sin más y te puede dar un fuerte calambre. 

-Igual ya están entumecidas mis piernas, en cuanto a mi trasero, el dolor más fuerte ya pasó, ahora solo es una molestia física débil-anunció restando importancia al asunto, estaba en esa fase en que las endorfinas ya habían inundado su cuerpo para contrarrestar el dolor. 

-¿Estas consciente de que pude haberte preñado?-cuestionó con franqueza, si bien ninguno estaba en celo, nunca se sabía si el nudo fue causado por la excitación debido a un pico fertilidad o únicamente por el líbido normal del momento. 

Naruto permaneció un momento reflexionando en lo que le dijo Sasuke. 

-No estaría tan mal-expresó con una felicidad propia de un Omega que sabe que tendrá una cría con el Alfa que ama. 

—Usuratonkachi...—sonrió, fue más una sonrisa nerviosa, ese maldito rubio ya estaba en la fase de Omega mami, donde eres inconsciente de las responsabilidades que acarrea traer un bebé al mundo, gracias a las feromonas del nudo y las endorfinas, era ese instinto maternal que despertaban al dar a luz. Con el fin de romper esa burbuja y que recuperara Naruto su raciocinio, agregó—Créeme Itachi será el menor de nuestros problemas, enfrentar a tu madre será aún más difícil. 

Eso rompió esa atmósfera tan serena del Uzumaki, imaginó rápidamente a Kushina Uzumaki con esa aura aterradora que causaba que su cabello se alzará como la colas de un Kyubi. Tragó saliva por ella miedo. 

—Con llegada de Itachi-oniichan se desatará el infierno—exclamó completamente aterrado—¡Haz las respiraciones, teme! 

Al mismo tiempo, Menma salió de la habitación de Charasasuke, traía puesto sólo si bóxer, todo este tiempo estuvo dormido por que sí, eso haces cuando haces el delicioso con tu novio Omega y no hay nadie en casa.

-¡Hey acabo de escuchar todo el alboroto, incluido que Sasuke será papá!-exclamó llegando a la cocina donde su novio estaba comiendo unos ricos sandwich de jamón con un vaso de jugo de naranja. 

-Oh te desperté Kitsune-chan, lo siento por eso, pero así es ¡Urra Urra únete al club de los tíos!-veebalizó después de terminar de masticar su bocado. 

El rubio se acercó al azabache y mordió el mismo emparedado que traía en su boca, llevándose un pedazo de por medio. Un gesto por demás romántico, así lo consideraba Chara. 

-Ahh ese par de idiotas-opinó, sus facciones físicas eran similares a Naruto, salvo las patillas más largas y su personalidad más sería, fría y despiadada en ocasiones. Era la típica persona introvertida más no tímida con autoestima bien cimentada. 

El Uchiha le sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja en un vaso y el plato con sandwich preparados. 

-Creí que saldrías como loco a querer matar a mi tonto hermano menor-señaló, considerando la personalidad sobreprotectora de su novio respecto a los suyos, se le hizo extraño que estuviera tan fresco, tal vez todavía estaba anestesiado por el placer del sexo.

-¡Bah! Si tienen edad para coger y quedarse atorados, que se hagan responsables de las consecuencias-manifestó el rubio, yendo hasta donde el Uchiha estaba, abrazándolo por la espalda de manera cariñosa. 

-¿Dirías lo mismo si te dijera que estoy preñado?-interrogó divertido y curioso. 

Menma abrió los ojos de sobremanera ante tal proclamación. No sabía si era juego o no, ya que Chara le gustaba gastarle bromas respecto a que se quedaba embarazado de pronto, pese a que usaban doble metodo anticonceptivo: condón y pastilla. Por ejemplo una vez le detuvo mientras le gritaba en una discusión, con el argumento de que sus gritos asustarían al bebé, y luego concluía que el propio Charasasuke era ese bebé. 

-¿Lo estás?-inquirió siguiéndole la corriente. 

-¿Qué no conoces la fama del personal de la salud? Tendemos a confiarnos con los métodos anticonceptivos-recordó el rumor que siempre se ha cernido sobre las personas que trabajan en ese sector. 

-Mmmm si lo estas pues juntamos los dos babyshower-propuso rápidamente acariciando el vientre de Chara con cariño. 

-Ese es mi Alfa.-Felicitó dándole un beso en la mejilla-Por lo menos ya sé que en el momento en que si este esperando una cría no planeada, vas a reaccionar bien. 

-¡Sabía que era una mentira!-acusó riéndose y besando el cuello de Chara-Si eso sucediera ¿Tendría que enojarme? ¿O huir? Como dije si te sientes con la edad suficiente para coger, y no usas protección, entonces admites que estas preparado para hacerte responsable de una cría. Sino piensas así eres un idiota

-Como nuestros tontos y calenturientos hermanos menores-lamentó Charasasuke con pena ajena, se gastaron horas Fugaku y Mikoto explicando las distintas maneras de como cuidar su salud sexual de embarazos no deseados, nudos y ETS (enfermedades de transmisión sexual), y todo se fue al traste-Vamos a tu casa, presiento que Itachi necesitará ayuda. 

-¿Con los atorados? Seguro de ver a tu hermano llegar con su maletín se les encogió del miedo-comentó burlón Menma sin despegarse de su Omega.

-El estrés seguro empeoró el asunto, vamos, Naruto-kun estará avergonzado que un Alfa le revise su agujero-explicó escapando de los brazos del rubio, dispuesto a subir a cambiarse de ropa—Además si siguen atorados ¿Cómo van a abrirle la puerta a Itachi? A menos que puedan caminar como la niña del exorcista. 

Con tan sólo fantasear la escena donde siquiera intentarán moverse como una "araña humana" provocó que Menma echara una carcajada. 

-Tienes razón—admitió controlando su risa—Préstame algo de ropa y te llevo en mi moto-acordó el Alfa, su pareja poseía la razón, para poder revisar el estado de un Omega era mejor otro Omega.

No tardaron mucho en vestirse apropiadamente, posteriormente partieron a su destino. Menma poseía con dos cascos, así que se subieron al vehículo, y rápidamente Chara abrazo por la espalda a su novio, le era más seguro hacer esto y mantener su equilibrio. 

Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki se hallaban fuera de la ciudad pues habían ido a visitar a sus familiares en Kyoto. Confiaban en el juicio de su hijo mayor, Menma, pues lo consideraban lo suficientemente maduro para controlar a un revoltoso como Naruto, empero desconocían que desde que se hizo novio de Charasasuke Uchiha, su líbido como Alfa se mantenía alto, asi que en la primera oportunidad abandonaba su papel de hijo perfecto para ser un hijo rebelde.

Menma no es que dejara a la deriva a su hermano menor, sino que lo dejaba en las manos de su Alfa, capaz de contenerlo. Desgraciadamente está vez se arrepintió de confiarse en que si estaba con Sasuke no sucedería nada, pues su cuñado era sumamente cuidadoso, hasta este día. 

Menma Uzumaki era un arquitecto, trabajaba por contrato con diversas constructoras. Con sus padres fuera y su novio disponible, dio rienda suelta a su libertad. Planeaba regresar esa misma tarde con Naruto, quien cursaba una carrera de ingeniería en sistemas. 

Apenas llegaron a la residencia Uzumaki, Menma y Charasasuke se toparon con Itachi reprendiendo a Sasuke y Naruto, quienes estaban sentados en los sofás, al parecer el susto de recibir al obstetra los aterró tanto que les permitió zafarse del nudo. 

-Naruto, ¿Se te olvidó la canción que nos ponía nuestra madre? "Si el Brayan no tiene metas, no dejes que te la meta sin globo"-recordó con ironía y a modo de regaño. 

La madre de, Kushina, denominaba como "Brayan" a los Alfa que abandonaban sin ningún remordimiento a sus parejas Omega, luego de enterarse que este último estaba preñado. Por esa razón compuso esa canción para recordarles a sus hijos que debían tener cuidado con el sexo. 

Pese a que Menma pertenecía a la casta Alfa, también le compartió esa sabiduría por que podría dejar embarazado a algún Omega, y ella no iba a tolerar que se convirtiera en un "Brayan", respondería. De hecho cuando Chara y él empezaron a salir la primera advertencia que dio Kushina fue que su hijo Alfa no iba a salir de casa sin una caja de condones y pastillas anticonceptivas. Cuando Naruto empezó un noviazgo con Sasuke, la historia se repitió. 

-¡Oye, Sasuke tiene metas, Menma!-contraatacó Naruto sumamente ofendido por lo dicho. 

-¡Yo no soy un Brayan, dobe!-replicó a su vez Sasuke, más que defenderlo Naruto con ese argumento fue todo lo contrario. Ser comparado con un "Brayan" era ofensivo, todavía recordaba las pláticas vergonzosas de Kushina acerca de ese tema. 

*Por lo menos Menma es un Brayan con metas* pensó en sus adentros Charasasuke, conteniendo su risa al taparse la boca. 

-Bien, bien, suficiente charla innecesaria-intervino Itachi, no tenían tiempo para estos dramas, aunque su hermano menor y el hermano de Menma ya estaban desunidos, ahora faltaba lidiar con las consecuencias-Chara acompáñame a revisar a Naruto-kun, mientras Sasuke y Menma esperan aquí-indicó, haciendo un ademán con la mano a fin de que los mencionados a que lo siguieran. Y así fue, como el paramédico y el Omega afectado entraron a la habitación con el obstetra. 

Entretanto Sasuke y Menma aguardaron en el salón, ambos estaban sentados en extremos opuestos del sillón, vaya ambiente incómodo se sembró de pronto. 

-De mí no tengas miedo, Sasuke, si tienen un bebé yo los apoyo, sólo que no podría hablar por mis padres-comentó el arquitecto picando la paciencia de su futuro cuñado. 

El Uchiha lo miró con sus afilados ojos negros, advirtiéndole que sí decía una sola palabra más, lo ahorcaría. 

A la par, Itachi y Charasasuke se encerraron con Naruto esta vez, ya que revisar a su hermano menor fue fácil, mantener el nudo durante tantas horas no le había afectado a la fisonomía de su miembro viril. No obstante la entrada del Naruto, en este caso el ano, si podría verse afectado podría haber sufrido desgarros o lesiones internas.

Terriblemente avergonzado el hermano menor de Menma se tumbó en la cama dejando expuesto su trasero a sus dos cuñados, la humillación le subía hasta la garganta, y empezó a maldecir a su pareja, jurando que se vengaría por esto. 

Por fortuna, Naruto había tenido suerte, gracias a las recomendaciones como paramédico de la familia Uchiha la situación no se descontroló y había concluido en meramente una inflamación menor debido a la fricción y que esa cavidad se irritara al mantener un miembro duro y grande adentro. 

-Es muy pronto para determinar si habrá embarazo o no-determinó como profesional de la salud, terminando de limpiar la zona. 

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no hubo mucho daño por lo que pude ver.-secundó Chara, como residente de medicina interna y con lo observado previamente llegó a la misma conclusión-Igual con un antiinflamatorio podría tener. 

-¿Ya me puedo subir los pantalones?-preguntó pues era incomodo para él oírlos debatir sobre su trasero como dos expertos en arte que dialogaban. 

Los médico salieron con su paciente ahora más tranquilo, saliendo al encuentro los dos amantes nerviosos. 

-Tienes suerte, tonto hermano menor, como ambos no estaban el celo se reduce la probabilidad de embarazo-comunicó Chara a viva voz tomando asiento al lado de su Menma. 

-Compra una prueba de embarazo por si las dudas-aconsejó Itachi, sentándose en en el sillón más pequeño, por fin iba a descansar del estrés. 

-Pasando a otro tema, estás castigado jovencito-sentenció Menma señalando de forma acusadora a su hermano menor. 

-Lo mismo digo, Naruto, me dijiste que irías al club de jardinería. 

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué tú puedes salir a "construir" tu nidito se amor y yo no dattebayo?!-bramó indignado, le parecía injusto que su hermano mayor pudiera hacer lo que deseara. 

-Por qué soy mayor de edad y soy responsable de mi sexualidad-contestó en su defensa, encogiendo sus hombros, los argumentos de Naruto eran pobres. 

-Me consta-confirmó Charasasuke sin ningún reparo. 

-¡Callénse No necesito detalles sobre ustedes dos también!-ordenó Itachi con actitud amenazadora, la lujuria de sus hermanos menores le iban a sacar canas verdes y terminaría como paciente de algún colega cardiologo. 

Afortunadamente para todos, semanas después como marca las instrucciones, se realizó la prueba de embarazo, la cual salió negativa, quedando como un secreto y anécdota entre los involucrados y los testigos. 

Naruto no fue el único castigado también Sasuke, por ello únicamente podían verse en la escuela y si sus descansos coincidían. 

Hoy era uno de esos días. Se reunieron en uno de los jardines de la universidad, iban a comer el obento juntos y a tener una agradable conversación. 

—Pronto terminará este castigo'tteba—festejó Naruto, estirando sus brazos, estaba fatigado por las clases, por lo menos el estrés del embarazo se esfumó. 

—Si, aunque si lo vamos a hacer será mejor utilizar condón—comentó fastidiado, traía ganas de tener su ración de sexo pronto, sus cuerpos de Alfa y Omega ya estaban acostumbrados a la acción. 

—No fue nada divertido tener que exponer mis partes nobles a mis cuñados, dattebayo—expresó recordando la vergüenza que pasó como veían su trasero como un espécimen de estudio. 

—No fuiste el único, todavía cuando regresé a casa, Chara e Itachi me dieron otra revisión—confesó horrorizado. 

—¿Qué? ¿Hubo algo malo con tu pene?—interrogó, esa parte de la historia la que desconocía. 

—Nada malo tenía, sólo deseaban cerciorarse que el nudo no hubiese afectado el funcionamiento normal del pene, me preguntaban si padecía dolor al orinar, que me masturbara a ver si podía eyacular sin dolor, incluso checarlo o palparlo, fue una pesadilla—lamentó tapando con las manos su cara. 

—Vaya, que fuerte—consoló abrazando a su pareja—Si lo hacemos, lo haremos correctamente, no te preocupes, teme. 

Con todos esos traumas tanto Naruto como Sasuke aprendieron una valiosa lección, nunca tener sexo sin protección aún si ellos no tuvieran el celo, pues con las naturalezas Alfa y un Omega era fácil meter la pata.


End file.
